Why I Love You
by drummer-grrrrrl
Summary: Love's a magical thing. A George & Alicia story. Please R&R.
1. Preface: What Is Love?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

* * *

- PREFACE -

**WHAT IS LOVE?**

Love. It's a funny thing. It's always there, with you - even when you don't feel it. And theres nothing you can do about it, that's what, makes it a scary feeling. How it makes you inside, that's what, makes it unbelievably amazing.

Over the years me, Angelina, Katie and Leanne have spent a lot of time trying to figure out what love is. We all had different opinions of what love actually was.

Angelina thought it was an epic adventure that made life worth living, Katie thought it was some form of ancient magic that was locked away inside of us that was only accessed when we met our soul mate, Leanne thought put love down to fate saying that it was evitable that everyone always finds someone they want to spend the rest of their life with, and I thought it was the happiness you felt when you were with the one you love, but a greater happiness to what you feel when your with your friends and family.

For some bizarre reason we even asked the guys what they thought love was. Fred had said that love was a way of life, George had said it was passion, Lee thought love was delicious (though he had been eating at the time so we weren't certain if he was answering the question or talking about his food) and Oliver predictable like a game of Quidditch 'you win some you lose some'.

Although I guess when you think about it all the things we all thought love is, are true. Love can be whatever you want it to be.

I was thinking all of this as I looked down into his sparkling eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Review please :)**


	2. 1 George's Midnight Teddy Bear

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing  
**

* * *

- CHAPTER ONE -

**GEORGE'S MIDNIGHT TEDDY BEAR**

The room was almost silent, the only sound being the deep breathing coming from the sleeping occupants of this dorm. I was grateful for the sound of their breathing for two reasons, one of these reasons being that the room would be totally silent if they were awake as no one had been talking before they fell asleep. The other reason I was grateful was it reminded me that they were still alive and had survived through the battle.

I couldn't get to sleep and for some reason I didn't want to. Maybe I didn't want to go to sleep in fear that this was all just a dream and the war was still going on or maybe it was because I thought that some Death Eaters were still sneaking around the castle looking for revenge for the death of their master, V-V-Voldemort. Man it's weird saying that name after all the years of being scared of it, of him.

Approximately fifty people had died during 'the Battle of Hogwarts' a mixture of members of the Order of the Phoenix, the D.A. and several of other people who had come to help out in bring down the dark side. Out of the fifty deaths, one of them pained me more than any of the others. It made sense that it would hurt me more than the others; I would be heartless monster if it didn't. Fred shouldn't have died, no decent person should of. Fred had always been there for me, as had George, for nearly eighteen years of my life and it'll be weird without him.

No more hearing him laugh, hearing him finish George's sentences and vice versa, no more watching him, George and Lee prank unsuspecting victims, watching his reckless flirting with Angelina, no more late night talks, no more seeing him tease Lee and Katie about their obvious attraction to each other and no more Bertie Bott's Beans fights.

But there not the things that hurt me the most about Fred's unnecessary death; seeing George's lost, pained, suffering, unusually sad face is what hurts me more than anything. I can't imagine losing your twin and your best friend all in the space of one night and I knew it was something I would never, nor did I want to experience.

It wasn't until I felt something damp on my cheek did I realise that I'd been crying silent tears. I didn't bother to wipe the tears out of eyes, it was pointless if you asked me they'd just come back later so I just let them fall on to the pillow.

I snapped my head up several minutes later when I heard someone enter the dorm. Instinctively I grabbed my wand of the bedside cabinet, "_Lumos_." I muttered pointing my wand in the direction of the door, only to find Lee nervously standing there.

"Sorry did I wake you?" he whispered looking guilty, walking over to the bed I was occupying.

'_Nox' _I shock my head. "How come you're in here?"

"Er …" I saw Lee looked down at the floor, in the almost darkness of the room. "Too check up on you, Katie, Ange and Leanne."

"Lee you don't have to check up on us we're fine." I said, I was half lying and I knew Lee knew that I was too, sure we are fine we're alive it's just that well we're utterly and totally upset at the same.

"Sure you are." Lee said sitting down on the edge of the four-poster bed.

"Thanks anyway." I said as I sat up in the bed, realising that my silent tears had stopped falling out of my eyes. "It's nice to know you're here for us."

"You four are my four favourite ladies how can I not be here for you." Lee can be charming at times it has to be said, although most the time he's … all Lee-ish.

"I thought you were with George." I found myself saying in a tiny voice.

"I was. He said he wanted some time by himself." Lee muttered. I knew what George meant was he didn't want anyone to see him cry, he's never liked anyone seeing him cry not even Fred. I nodded my head slightly in response. "I'll give him half and hour. Luckily he's not in our old dorm but the one above that." Lee added.

"Lee?" came a small, tired voice from the bed next to mine, the bed in which Katie had chosen to occupy. "Lee is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Kit-Kat." Lee whispered softly and I motioned for him to go and sit with her, which he happily did.

Lee went over and sat next to Katie on the bed and Katie instantly snuggled up to him. "I'm glad you're here." Katie muttered. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I don't think I could live if I lost you." Lee murmured into Katies tangled brown locks, as Katie let out a tiny yawn. "Go back to sleep Kit-Kat."

"Only ... only if you stay with me."

"I'll stay with you." Lee promised her.

Katie snuggled up closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and Lee wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Lee."

"Love you too Katie." Ah, if only I had some way of recording that, it was so sweet and they'd properly both deny saying it later so if I did have a way of recording it I'd have proof.

Suddenly I decided that I wanted to go for a walk. I didn't know where I was going to go but I wanted to go for a walk. I slipped out of the bed as quietly as I could, so not to disturb the others in the room and crept across the floor and out of the dormitory. I don't think Katie saw me leave, I wasn't even sure if she knew that I was still awake but I had a feeling that Lee saw me go but chose not to ask me where I was heading.

I walked down the stairs, out of the girls' dormitory and the warmth of the Gryffindor common room greeted me as I entered it. I began walking towards the boys' dormitory, and was half way up the stairs when I realised where I was heading. I was going to see George.

I passed the door of a familiar dorm, the guys old dormitory and was about to enter it when Lee's words from earlier entered my mind; _"Luckily he's not in our old dorm but the one above that."_

As I carried on up the stairs to the next dormitory, I wondered briefly if Lee knew that I'd go and see George and that's why he told me where I could find him.

When I entered my destination I noted that the room was lighter than the one I had just come from due to a few lights that were still light within it. Although not everybody in the dorm was asleep it was arguably just as quiet as the other was. Scanning the dorm I saw Bill being comforted by his wife Fleur, Percy lying there almost like a statue tears falling out of his eyes which we glued to the ceiling, Charlie was asleep in one of the beds, his cheeks stained with tears that had previously fallen and in the bed next to Charlie was George. He was laying there, his back facing the door so he wouldn't have seen me entering.

I walked over to the bed and climbed onto it, curling my body around his, wrapping my arms around him, making George jump slightly but he didn't turn his head to face me but he kept his teary eyes glued on the wall in front of him.

"Leasha?" he croaked several minutes later, still not looking at anything but the door.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, my chocolate coloured eyes scanning over his tear stained, un-George-like face.

"Don't leave me." He pleaded, his body trembling slightly as he did so.

I tightened my grip around him. "I could never leave you Georgie and I would never want to."

"Promise?" he muttered sounding like my youngest brother, Adam, had when he was six years old.

"I promise."

We lay there in silence for quite sometime, I didn't know what to say to him. I had never had to deal with the death of anyone, my dad's parents had died just before Roberts birth, so I don't remember them, and I'd never met my mum's parents because they'd moved to live in America a year before my birth.

"I don't know who I am without him." George suddenly said, almost in-audibly, tears streaming out of his dark blue eyes. Before I could respond George turned himself around, so he was facing me. His red hair was messier than ever, sticking out in all directions, his eyes were puffy from his crying and were full of sadness; and I swear I could hear my heart break as I looked at him. He didn't deserve this pain, this suffering, no one did I wouldn't even wish something like this on my worst enemy. George buried his head into my shoulder, his tears dampening my grey t-shirt as they feel, from his eyes. . I put an arm around his back rubbing it slightly and a hand on the back of his head, burying it within his red hair.

We lay there for what felt like hours, me holding him as he cried his painful tears on to my top; but in reality it was roughly about ten minutes. It was around this time that George's breathing got heavier signalling that he'd fallen asleep. I lay there listening to his breathing, as I absently ran a hand through his hair, for a little while longer when it finally hit me that I was exhausted and that my eye lids were having difficultly staying up.

"Night Georgie." I whispered as quite as I could, so I didn't disturb him from the sleep he so badly needed. As soon as the words were out of my mouth my eye lids snapped shut and I drifted off in to the darkness that would soon take the form of my dreams.

* * *

**Reviews :)**


	3. 2 Adam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

**ADAM**

It felt like only a few minutes later that I was waking up but I knew it wasn't due to the beam of sunlight that was shining through a gap in the bed's curtains, which I guessed Mrs. Weasley had closed as well as covering me and George with beds duvet. I tried to sit up but the by the fact that George was laying on top of, using my chest as a pillow, it was impossible to do so.

His muscular arms were wrapped tightly around my body; I had one arm still on his back and a hand resting on top of one of his arms. I tried to stretch myself out but having George on top of me was making it exceedingly difficult to do so; and when I did manage to stretch myself out just a little bit George moaned holding on to me even tighter. I sighed in defeat knowing that I wouldn't be able to stretch out until after George had woken up.

I looked down at George, his face was filled with boyish innocence that made me sad, as I knew when he woke up it would be filled with the hurt and pain that he didn't deserve. A hint of a smile was tugging on his lips; it made me desperate to know what he was dreaming about.

His messy red hair was still sticking out in all directions, tickling the bottom of my throat. I ran my hand through it stopping my hand when it reached his neck. His body was covered with the Gryffindor red bed sheets but his feet were poking out at the end of them, hanging dully there.

George began mumbling something I couldn't make out, and a few minutes later he started waking up. A few minutes later George stirred again, this time waking up. He removed an arm from around my back, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. His deep blue eyes slowly appearing from under his eye lids, his eyes met my chocolate one and a ghost of smile was playing on his lips.

"Hey." He yawned.

"Morning Georgie," I replied giving him a small smile.

"You stayed?" George said looking and sounding shocked by the fact. I don't know why he looks shocked; I mean I did tell him that I'd stay.

"Wasn't I suppose to?" I asked trying to figure out if he actually wanted me to of stayed or if he would have preferred for me to go.

"I don't know. I just didn't think you would that's all." George admitted. "Oh sorry," George added upon realising that he was lying on top of me, before proceeding to roll off me.

"It's fine." I told him as I finally managed to stretch my body out. George didn't say anything else instead he began staring through the gap in the curtain, as if waiting he was waiting for someone to arrive. I knew it was Fred he was waiting for and wondered if George thought last night had been some terrible nightmare that couldn't possibly be reality. "Em … George?" I muttered, unsure if I should ask who hes looking for.

"I can't believe hes gone. I keep expecting him to come through the door … but he can't" George mumbled quietly still staring through the curtain gap.

"I know Georgie, I know." I said softly, George reached across the bed grabbing my hand, I gave his hand a light squeeze of reassurance that I was there for him.

"I don't even know who I am without Fr-him." He said, his voice cracking slightly. "It's always been me and him, 'the Weasley twins'"

"Well I know who you are." I whispered softly. "You've never just been one of the Weasley twins to me, you've always been my Georgie and he was always my Freddie, two different people not just one person."

"So why do I feel like half of me's missing?" He asked staring up at the ceiling, his eyes glistening with tears. I didn't know what to say, so I just gave his hand another squeeze.

I lost track of how long we stayed there, lying there neither of us saying anything, listening to the sounds of the Weasley's moving round in the dormitory that me and George were separated from behide the bed's curtains. I was so absorbed in listening to these sounds that I almost jumped out of my skin when George stared talking again. "I'm gunna go for a walk." George muttered quickly.

"Ok." I said softly but I don't think he heard me, as he had already got up and was currently hurrying out the room. I didn't know whether or not I should follow him, he proberly wanted to be by himself but I wasn't sure if I should have let him go in the emotional state he's currently in.

I was saved from making a decision when Percy popped his head around the curtain. "I didn't do anything." I said automatically, guessing that Percy would think I had something to do with George's sudden departure.

Percy got an amused faced looked on his tired face. "I know you didn't."

"Oh." I muttered confused, trying to guess what Percy had come over to talk to me about.

"He'll be alright." Percy said I wasn't sure if he was saying that to reassure me or to reassure him but it reassured me a little bit nevertheless. "I just came to tell you that Adam was looking for you."

"Oh that's …. What?!" I said sitting up in the bed. "He's not meant to be here! I sent him home." But then again when has Adam ever listened to anything I say? Though you would have thought that the fact there was a battle going he would have actually listened to me for once, I knew he would have listened to Robbie if he was here but Robbie was still working Canada for their Ministries Floo Network Department.

"Well he's here." Percy said in-a-matter of fact tone, looking slightly surprised that I didn't know that my brother was here.

"Where?" I sighed getting up out of the bed; the floor feeling cold in comparison to the warmth of the bed although the floor was itself was pretty warm.

Percy shrugged his shoulders slightly. "He just asked where you where and if I'd tell you he was looking for you before he carried on walking to where ever he was going."

"Which direction was he heading?"

"Towards the grounds I think." Typical Adam, I knew where he would be, he'd be on the Quidditch grounds one of his favourite places in the whole world.

"Okay thanks Percy." I said giving him a thankful smile before heading out of the dormitory and back to the one I had originally planned to stay in to grab the trainers I had left at the foot of the bed.

Angelina, Katie, Lee and Leanne were all up sitting on the one of the beds talking; it was no mystery what they were talking about. They stopped talking when they noticed I had joined them in the room. "Hey Leesha." Leanne said turning her head to face me, and like Katie and Angelina's faces there was evidence left on it from the tears that had fallen from her eyes, both from last night and today.

"Hi. Erm … you guys okay?" I asked locating my trainers and putting them on to my feet.

"Yeah we're fine." Angelina said in a tiny, quiet voice that if I hadn't seen her lips moving I wouldn't of believed it to of been her talking.

"So where'd you go last night?" Lee asked innocently, smiling slightly as he spoke.

"Oh like you don't know where I went."

"Ok, so how's George doing?"

"He's … he'll get better." I told them, I couldn't exactly lie to them and say he's doing fine when its clear to everyone he's doing far from fine; at least at the moment. "Right well I'll see you guys soon." I said as I got up to go and look for my little brother, when I would much rather prefer to stay with my friends.

"Where you going?" Katie asked, as I started to go towards the door.

"Adam." I said simply, as I opened the door but I stopped walking when I suddenly remembered something. "Ange, Leanne has Lee and Katie told you that they actually admitted they love each other last night?"

I started walking away before Katie could try and attack me, but I did manage to hear Angelina and Leanne pester Lee and Katie for the details of my little bombshell.

* * *

I arrived at the Quidditch pitch, feeling weird that I was back in one of the places that held many highlights of my time at Hogwarts, a place I didn't think I'd get to be again. Yeah I may go to the Falmouth Falcons Quidditch pitch almost every other day but that pitch doesn't hold the memories that this one holds, the priceless memories, the unforgettable ones.

Everything here was just as I last remembered it, a little damaged from the battle but the damage here seemed extremely insignificant to the damage the castle had been dealt. There was only one thing missing here that was meant to be here. Adam.

"Adam!" I called out, scanning the stands around the pitch to see if he was sitting in one of them, but he wasn't. No one was sitting in them; in fact there wasn't anyone near the Quidditch stadium. That didn't make sense this was one of Adam's favourite places, it sort of made sense for him to come here cause he wouldn't be able to get home with Apparating and he still had to learn to do that and he wasn't even of age yet anyway.

If he wanted me to go and look for him maybe he'd go to my favourite place, but the Quidditch pitch was one of my favourite places and he wasn't here and I don't see any shopping centres nearby so he wouldn't of gone there. But I guess there's always the chance he went to the lake, Robert's favourite place to go when he was at Hogwarts but that just wouldn't make sense, but it wouldn't hurt to look would it? I trudged away from the Quidditch pitch and made my way across the eerily silent grounds in the direction of the lake.

* * *

Arriving at the lake I did find my messy haired blonde, sixteen year-old brother, sitting on the ground throwing pebbles into the lake. But that wasn't the only person there. George was there too sitting next to Adam, him too throwing pebbles into the depths of the lake. They were talking quietly to one another and I didn't want to impose on their conversation, no matter how much I was aching to know what they were talking about, so I went and sat behide one of the larger rocks that was around so that I was out of sight to both of them. They continued to talk for a little while after my arrival until George got up and started heading back towards the castle.

As soon as George was out of sight, I got up from behide my rock and went and sat myself down next to my brother in the space recently vacated by George. "Hey." I said not sure how to start the conversation with my brother.

"Hi." Adam replied, skimming a pebble across the surface of the lake, his face still slightly bruised and puffy from the detentions he had to be punished in like all other students that weren't Slytherins or pure-bloods.

"Why'd you stay?" I asked getting to the point relatively quickly, me and Adam never usually bother with idle chit chat with each other because … actually I don't know why we just don't. Could be because we never talk to each other, without arguing.

Adam shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the ground with a slight scowl on his face. "Why'd you come?" he retorted.

"Because I wanted life to go back to normal, I didn't want to feel scared leaving the house, I didn't want to feel scared at all and I missed Mum. Do you really think I would have come if it wasn't for some decent reason?" Adam looked at me, a scowl still residing on his forehead, his chocolate brown eyes looking directly into my eyes, which were the same shade as his.

"And you don't think I want all that too." Adam said quietly looking away and fixing his gaze on his dirt covered shoe. "Only I wanted revenge too, revenge for all the pain and torture I've had to endure this past year."

"But it was _too_ dangerous for you to be there." I told him, picking up a handful of pebbles and throwing them into the lake.

"So? Didn't stop you being there," Adam's scowl deepened as he spoke, but he didn't turn to face me.

I sighed slightly before responding. "Yeah I know, but I'm of age and I promised Dad that I'd get you out of there, before anything to bad could happen."

"But even if you did get me out, you could've still died."

"I know." I whispered back to him.

"I didn't want you to die that's why I stayed even though you asked me to go. And even though we don't get on that well you're my big sister I don't know what I'd do without you." I sat there shocked by my brother's words, he doesn't usually get all emotional or talk about how he's feeling.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you … or Robbie, that's why I wanted you to go, I can't even think what life would be like without having two brothers. Even if you do annoy the hell out of me, sometimes."

A small smile appeared on the corner of his lips as he began to talk again. "You know this is properly the longest conversation we've had in a long while."

He was right. "I know." The last time we had had a proper conversation, with no arguing, was when I was nine and he would have been six. I don't even know why we started arguing in the first place.

"Hey Leesh, what you gunna tell Dad?" Adam asked; worry ringing out in his voice.

This was properly the only chance I would get to get Adam in trouble, the only chance Adam would actually get in trouble for once in his sixteen years at existence. The thing I'd been waiting to happen for most of my life. "That we both agreed that you could stay in the Hogs Head while the battle was going on, so you'd know what was happening."

Adam looked at me, not bothering to hide his surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I promise." I reassured him he looked unconvinced at me. I wouldn't tell Dad, because as much as I wanted to see him get in trouble I knew I didn't really want him to get in trouble, and besides I think we're both getting a bit old for petty sibling rivalry. "Now come on, let's go stop Dad worrying bout us."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those who have review and keep the reviews coming :)**


	4. 3 One Month Past

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned the Harry Potter universe I do not, and never will, although if I did that would be awesome. I own the plot and some characters, if only I got paid to own them. *sigh***

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

**ONE MONTH PAST**

One month had passed since the battle of Hogwarts had ended; and that month seemed to of taken an age to pass. It had been an extremely tiring month too, not that I'd done that much but it was an emotional draining one which resulted in the tiredness I was forced to endure. Although thinking about it, not all of it was down to emotional tiredness.

I was still staying at my parents' house, for the time being, with my dad and Adam; and was planning to stay here until both my mum and Robbie got home. My mother it seemed had fled to Canada when the Muggle-born restrictions had been brought into action last year, and both her and Robbie had thought it was best not to tell us incase us knowing that piece of information lead to our deaths, which is actually quite thoughtful in some strange way. So I would stay here until then so dad and Adam didn't die of starvation.

But even though I had been staying here, I had still gone back to my apartment to tidy it up, with help from Adam, Katie, Angelina, Leanne, Lee and surprisingly Oliver even decided to help with the cleaning up of it, and it has to be said my apartment looked like an explosion had happened in there, bloody Death Eaters. Although despite this we had a laugh tidying up - which is something I thought I'd never admit, but there you go - dancing along to music playing from the Muggle radio Katie brought with her.

Also my relationship with Adam was improving more and more each day, we hadn't even had one argument in the past month, a new record I think. Although we did have one disagreement about what to have for dinner the other night, but that doesn't count as an argument if you ask me.

Me, Katie and Leanne had also been dragged - okay, maybe we hadn't been physically dragged and were willing participants in this activity - shopping by Angelina, who I think is using shopping as an emotional outlet for her grief over Fred's death, but I guess we're all dealing with that in our own way. Angelina shops, Katie bakes a lot of cakes, Leanne reads even more books than before if that's even possible, I sit on the beach watching the horizon, Lee sketches, Oliver runs and George … well George just seems to be avoiding everybody.

I had still got to go back to playing professional Quidditch for the Falmouth Falcons as the reserve chaser; I didn't know when I would be going back, I guess I just have to wait for the captain, Michael, to send an owl letting me know when training would start again. So for now I just went flying in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep.

Okay not all of that could be seen as emotionally draining, but most of it was draining in some way. The most emotionally draining thing I'd had to endure this past month had no doubt been the funerals which I had attended for those I knew, and obviously Fred's funeral had been the toughest it was inevitable that it would be.

The funeral had been so … so un-Fred-ish I had trouble believing that it was actually his funeral that we were attending and not someone else's' funeral who we had come to by mistake. He had been buried, like so many others, on the grounds of Hogwarts and many people had turned up to his funeral - his family, of course, us his friends, the majority of our old school peers, shop owners from both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade and a vast number of people I didn't recognise, people who had visited the shop I guess. Angelina, Katie, Leanne and myself had cried our eyes out - leaving them red and puffy for days afterwards - Lee and Oliver also shed a few tears but they were trying to comfort us four.

I saw George briefly during the funeral, from a distance; I didn't see him speak a word throughout the whole ceremony his eyes were fixed on the coffin that contained his dead twin, his dead best friend. I wanted to go other to him, hug him and tell him everything would be okay but for some reason my brain wouldn't allow my body to go other to him that made me cry even more. As soon as the ceremony was over, George vanished from the boundaries of Hogwarts almost seconds after, Apparating back to the Burrow, where - according to Charlie - he would lock himself in Bills old bedroom refusing to enter his and Fred's old bedroom and only coming out to go to the bathroom and occasionally food.

At this precise moment in time was lying in my bed, absently stoking Luckys' warm black and white fur as he slept with his head resting on my stomach, while I was glancing at a page in a book, not really reading it nor was I actually interested in doing so. So when the book fell out of my hand, onto the floor it just remain there.

I snuggled down in my bed, nestling my head into the plump pink pillows, pulling the pink bed covers up slightly, making Lucky lazily raise his head to see what was happening before he placed it back down and fell asleep again. That made me laugh slightly, realising that no matter what devastation that the war had brought some things would never change, and Luckys' laziness was just one example of this.

The moment I was almost asleep was also the moment I wasn't as lucky sat up suddenly - on my stomach of all places - and was growling, his big black eyes glaring in the direction of my window. "Lucky shh," I yawned wondering what he could be growling out, seeing as I couldn't hear anything, but Lucky growled even more like whatever he was growling at had gotten closer. "Lucky be quiet!" I scolded, trying to keep my voice down as not to wake Adam and my father, as he jumped off the bed and ran over to the desk in front of my window, placing his paws on it barking his head off.

"There better be something worth barking at out there," I mumbled as I slipped out of my comfy, warm bed and over to the window also. Pulling my curtains back, I noticed there was something out there. But it wasn't really something, it was someone. A red haired, blue eyed, slightly freckled, one-eared someone. George Weasley was sitting outside my bedroom window, on his broom staring at me, and I only just resisted the urge to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. **

**I will probably be focusing on 'Flying on Cloud Nine' more than this story for the time being, as I seem to be able to find more to write about for that at the moment, but who knows that could all change. But this story will be carrying on; it will just be a slower process than 'Flying on Cloud Nine'. **

**If you haven't already, give 'Flying on Cloud Nine' and 'A Conversation by the Lake' a read and review.**

**Don't blame me, blame school for giving me tones of homework to do.**

**Also, if anyone has any ideas for plot ideas for either of my stories they would be much appreciated, as would reviews (Y)**

**If you can take the time to read this, you can take another thirty or so seconds to write a review; hint hint. :)**


	5. 4 A Midnight Conversation

**Disclaimer: Although it is near Christmas and everyone's giving people gifts no one has given me the rights to the Harry Potter universe so I still do not own anything except all those things that do not appear in the Harry Potter stories and such.**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

**A MIDNIGHT CONVERSATION**

I blinked. It was the only thing that seemed to make sense to do. I blinked to make sure that I wasn't just seeing George hovering outside the window. I blinked to rid the tears that had formed in the corner of my eyes at the sight of one of my best friends. I blinked one last time before my chocolate eyes locked onto the dark blue ones that belonged to George, and my eyes seemed stuck on his like someone had cast a permanent sticking charm on them.

There were many emotions swimming around in the depths of his eyes, I knew some of these would be visible just my casually glancing into them, but when you stared into them for longer more began to surface. There was the obvious sadness that was there, but unlike mine, Lee, Katie, Leanne and Oliver's sadness it was deeper and it was still deeper than that of the sadness that danced absently and uncontrollably around Angelina's eyes. There was also a lost look in his eye, like he didn't know who and what he was without Fred and I knew that wouldn't go away anytime soon. Confusion was also present as was a scared and terrified hint. Amongst all of that was a dark, angry emotion, it may have been the smallest emotion present but it was still there and I didn't like that.

If I hadn't looked into George's face before hand I wouldn't have known that these eyes belonged to him at all. There was sparkle to them, or mischief no amused look to them; no happy, warm emotion what so ever within them, only a depressed, ice cold look about them.

It was Lucky's bark that snapped my gaze off of his eyes and back into the reality of my bedroom. "Lucky quiet!" I scolded and he obeyed but keep looking in the direction of the window which made me return my gaze back there also before I leaned forward on tiptoes to open the up the big window so I could talk to George out of it or he could climb through it if he wanted to.

"Hey Georgie," I whispered to him as I sat on top of my desk. "You wanna come in?"

George appeared to think about this for awhile before nodding his head slightly and carefully making his way through the window, placing his broom on the floor as he sat down at the end of my messed up bed staring intently down at the floor as Lucky went and curled up on the rug in front of the wardrobe.

I closed the window before slipping off the desk and walking back other to my bed sitting down at the other end of the bed. George's gaze didn't shift as I did this and was still staring at the same piece of floor as he had a few minutes ago. "Erm … George?" I said concerned a few moments later.

George jumped slightly as I spoke and turned to his head slightly to look into mine. "Sorry," he muttered gruffly. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I asked him confused.

"I'm sure you'd rather be asleep right now."

"I'm not really tired," I lied hoping that no yawns would pass past my lips. "And I'm sure you'd rather be asleep now too."

"No," George said darkly.

"How come?"

"I can't sleep. Well I can, just the nightmares won't leave me. They won't go away."

I moved over to where George was sitting and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "What nightmares?"

"I-I-I k-k-eep s-seeing h-h- F-Fred," he stammered. "I-I keeping seeing him, d-d-die a-and then th-that scene goes and then e-everyone keeps saying that they wish it w-was m-m-m-me that had d-died and not him. They keep chasing me Ali, always chasing me trying to kill me. I don't want to die."

"Oh Georgie," I muttered sadly, "I don't wish it was you that died. I wish nobody good died."

"I have had that dream, that nightmare, every night except one the night after it happened; the night you stayed with me." George mumbled, his hands fidgeting. "Why'd you stay?"

"Because I wanted to, I didn't think that was a problem." I told him remembering what he had said, briefly to me the morning after before he went for a walk.

"It's not a problem; I just don't know why you'd want to stay."

"What do you mean?"

"I hurt you Ali, I didn't mean to but I hurt you, badly. You should hate me."

"Do you want me to hate you?" I asked quietly, looking around at the other side of the room.

"No, I just don't understand why you don't." George said putting an arm around my waist.

"Because I know that I'd never be able to hate you, even if I tried with all my heart, even if I wanted to I'd never be able to hate you."

"That's good to know." George muttered into the top of my head. "Thanks."

"No problem." I reassured him, absently leaning my head into his chest.

"Not just for that, for everything you have, and everything you will do for me." I giggled slightly against his chest, I couldn't help it; because if you had told me years ago that me and George would be sitting here having an emotional conversation I probably would of laughed in your face at the very thought. But here we are having a serious emotional conversation in my bedroom with Lucky as our only witness, although seeing as he's fallen asleep it looks like there are no witnesses to this conversation just us. "What you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry, I just never thought we'd ever end up having a serious emotional conversation that didn't end up with me slapping you, throwing something at you or arguing with you."

"There's a first time for everything I guess." George shrugged.

We didn't say anything after that; we just sat there snuggled up to the other. There were many things we could say but I guess we both figured that they could be said another time when everything had gotten as back to normal as it could ever be.

"How are the others?" George asked suddenly after ten minutes of silence.

"Their fine." I said a bit too quickly.

"Just fine?" George asked me quizzically.

"Uh-huh." I nodded my head slowly. Okay maybe they weren't fine as such but compared to George they were fine.

Well maybe Angelina went slight suicidal and chaotic for a bit and we forced her to do things that didn't remind her of Fred and make her leave her house every once in a while but am I suppose to tell George that his almost sister-in-law went suicidal for a short period.

Or am I meant to tell him that Katie and Lee are sort of together - seeing as he's taken her out on a few dates - and they both get these massive smiles when ever they see or think of the other because George might be slightly angry at them for that happiness.

But while Angelina might have been suicidal and is now just uncharacteristically miserable all the time and Katie and Lee are beaming with joy and love, me, Leanne and Oliver are fine so really I only told half a lie if you think about it in a logical sense.

"You're hiding something." George said tilting his head downwards and staring into my eyes.

"No I'm not." I mumbled trying to keep my eyes on his but I found myself looking down at his shoes and my bare feet.

"You're a terrible liar you know that?"

"I may have been told that before." I muttered quietly.

"So how are they all really?"

I sighed slightly knowing he wouldn't give up until I'd told him the truth. "Well I wasn't lying when I said that Leanne and Oliver were fine."

"What bout Lee, Katie … Angelina?"

"Lee and Katie are … are good. Their sort of together but won't tell anyone but it's so obvious and it rather cute actually."

"What about Angelina?"

"Er … well she's not good and she's not bad. Well she is bad but not as bad as she was." I told him not wanting to go into much detail on the matter.

"How bad was she?"

"Erm … sort of as bad as your nightmare sounds only she wanted … she wanted the people in the nightmare to get their wish." I felt George tense slightly as I told him that. "But she's better now." I added to reassure him.

"That's good."

"Why were you avoiding us?" I asked him before I could stop myself, I think I've been spending too much time with Adam if I'm saying things before I think them through.

"Because … because I didn't know what else to do."

"What does that mean?" I asked him confused as I felt the familiar feeling of tears well up in my eyes.

"I wanted to see you all, but I don't know I couldn't bring myself to actually come and see you all. I thought if I was with you all at the same time I would just constantly be reminded of F-Fred and end up upsetting you all." George explained, tightening his hold around my waist.

"But by not seeing you upset us." I told him as a tear fell out of my eye.

George whipped the tear away as it slipped down my cheek. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't." I told him snuggling up to him even more, as a yawn finally managed to escape past my lips. "If you did you wouldn't be here now." I told him sleepily.

"I couldn't live without you Alicia." George said softly kissing my forehead.

"I couldn't live without you either Georgie." I told him as my eyes began feeling heavier.

"I'm sorry for everything, everything I put you through you didn't deserve it."

"Stop apologising about it would you?" I told him giving him a small smile before my eyes couldn't stay open any longer and I feel into my own personal dream world.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile to update and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**And George and Alicia are not together in this story .... yet. **

**Also what George is apologising for, I have planned to happen in the sequel to 'Flying On Cloud Nine' so you won't find that out for a while yet. Sorry**

**Reviews would be extremely appreciated and seeing as its Christmas you could say the reviews would be your Christmas present to me. :) **

**And I probably won't update again on this story until after Christmas so Merry Christmas everybody!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages, just had to deal with a load of stuff but that's all sorted now, so i should be back to updating soon.

However, as I haven't updated in a while and i can't locate the other chapters i had saved for any of my stories, I am going to delete my stories, and rewrite/improve what i have already uploaded on here so i can try to remember where I was taking my storeis, though I am going to work on them one at a time starting with **'Flying on Clound Nine' **however the name of this story may change. I hope you forgive me.

Once again, I am unbelievably sorry about my lack of updating, in the past months.

drummer_grrrrrl


End file.
